My Eternal Tsukuyomi
by Darkner
Summary: A new face appears in Konoha. Yumi, a young boy has to go on adventure to return his clans former glory. Will he succeed? Follow Yumi as he forges new friendship and make a few enemies along the way. No one said that success came easily. And with the added pressure of being the sole heir to his clan, he must now become strong not only for himself but for those who look up to him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think I can take another step. It has been hours since we have been walking along this dirt road. Surely Konoha isn't that far from now. I have been begging my Uncle for just a five minute break but he does not want to hear nothing of it. Stubborn as he maybe, he is a caring person even though he wishes not to show it at times.

The hot sun shows no mercy to my fourteen year old body. Every step becomes harder and as time goes by not a single cloud appears to shade us from the heat of the sun. It appears my Uncle is not affected by the heat or he is just being a good actor. Whatever the reason though, I still can't figure out why we can't take a five minute break.

Time goes by and I eventually see signs of civilization. From afar, Konoha village appears minute. But as we draw closer we begin to see how huge the village is really is.

"Yumi, you know I expect a lot from you, right?" my uncle says breaking the silence between us that has been suspending for more than an hour.

"Yes Uncle, I understand that I carry the name of my clan on my shoulders." I meekly reply.

"Good, it has been awhile since the Kurama clan produced any chunin shinobi. It is a shame your sister is too frail to be a shinobi. She was gifted with the clans Kekkei Genkai to its full and you too have inherited the clans Kekkei Genkai. Now as the sole heir to the Kurama clans main branch, I expect you to pass the chunin exams."

"I understand Uncle" I look down at the dirt road. Ever since that fateful day, my uncle took me in as his own. He trained me to where I am today. My dear sister, I wonder if she too had to endure the same ordeal that I had to face because of this Kekkei Genkai. Even though I am a boy, I still feel maybe that I got the short stick and my sister got the winning hand of life. My uncle has been working me to the bone.

As we near the gates of Konoha, I can't help but wonder what kind of place it is. I heard that villagers there are not so welcoming of outsiders. The prime example is the young boy who I seem to have forgotten his name. Rumors say that he is the Nine-Tails Jinjuriki. His own village rejects him, even though he was born there. Talk about being mean. Nevertheless, coming here is giving me butterflies.

_"__You should run while you can"_ says a too familiar voice, Sara my Id.

"You know I can't do that. Besides this place can really be something." I reply to her.

_"__This is Konoha we talking about. They might just turn you into a slave or even worse put you in prison and throw away the key."_

"Don't be silly. I came here to make the chunin exams. That means making it in the Academy and STAYING in Konoha for the time being."

My internal argument between Sara and me drags on until I feel something on my left shoulder. I notice it is my uncle who informs me we have finally arrived. The village is large for what I can see but I yet to take a tour of the place. We get escorted by two shinobi to the Hokage's Headquarters. As we walk along the passages, I notice different portraits of previous Hokages who were once the pillars of this village.

Our escorts stop in front of a door and open to let us in first. There sitting on a desk, smoking his pipe is no other than the Third Hokage, Sarutobi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please sit down Sir and you too young boy." He points to the two empty chairs in front of his desk.

Taking our seats, my Uncle and the Third Hokage begin conversing. At first I listen as they negotiate a deal of how I would be living here but I dose off to my own world.

"Yumi, the Hokage is talking you. Be respectful" my uncle barks at me, causing me to be pulled out of my daydreaming.

"Sorry, please forgive me Hokage-sama. I don't know what got into me."

"I understand lad. Now, I have been discussing your stay here with your uncle. We have agreed that it is best that you go to the Academy to show your skills and your progress you have made while training with your Uncle." For some reason my head begins nodding, maybe to just conceal the fact that I am not really interested in what he just said. My body is recovering from the trip and I wish not to get up of this comfortable chair.

As we about to leave to head for the Academy the Third Hokage notices the two twin blades strapped around my back.

"I didn't know you could do kenjutsu." He says as I am about to step out.

"My uncle taught me how to wield them." I reply back at him

"Why is it that you carry two blades? Doesn't that increase the difficulty in wielding more than just one sword?"

"It does but the other sword is not mine but my sisters. You see my grandfather gave us these swords in hope that we would use them to become great shinobi. But since my sister has a frail body to be a shinobi, she gave me hers in hopes that I will carry both our dreams to bring back the former glory of our clan." After explaining him this I catch up with my uncle who is waiting outside impatiently. The same two shinobi who escorted us before lead us to the training grounds where it seems today the students are practicing fighting outside.

All eyes land on me as we approach. I am greeted by who appears to be the teacher there. Iruka is his name but if I am suppose to remain here long, I should refer him as Iruka-sensai.

"Okay class, today we have a new student joining the class. Everyone say hello to Yumi-san" orders Iruka-sensai in a friendly tone. I can't help but wonder if his always this friendly or is there another side to him his not showing.

"Hello Yumi-san" they all chorus at once.

"Hi" I reply so weakly that I don't think they heard me.

"Now class, I'll choose one of you to face of Yumi-san in a friendly duel. Any volunteers perhaps?"

Just than a blonde child jumps up and down, shooting his hand as high up as possible. "Me! Pick me Iruka-sensai, I can take him on.

"Okay Naruto, step on up. Now remember this is a friendly, you can use these kunais as weapons." He hands us both three kunais but I decline since I already have my swords as weapons.

First we shake hands and then we move a far distance away from each other. By Iruka-sensai's signal we begin. Naruto starts off by using the Shadow Clone Jutsu to create about four clones next to him. Not knowing what he might be up to, I keep my guard up. So far it seems he hasn't detected his in my trap.

The clones lunge at me one by one; I dodge each of their attacks with the best of my ability. It seems to me that the clones are merely distractions so that they can put me in a position where the real Naruto can deliver an attack that I won't be able to evade. With this in mind, each attack the clones deliver I closely pay attention of how they attack as a whole.

Out of nowhere, a clone emerges underneath the ground. Grapping both my feet. How could have I not noticed that one was missing. Naruto comes out of hiding among the clones, delivering a mother of all uppercuts that send me flying across the air. I tumble on the floor as blood trickles out of my mouth. He is good.

"Told you sensai I would beat him. Watch out Sasuke you next! He point to a boy who is among the group.

"What you talking about Naruto?" I appear behind, placing my sword on his shoulder. "You the one who should watch out."

"But how? I got you with my uppercut."

"Yes you did, but you were fighting an illusion of me. You in a genjutsu" I break the genjutsu I placed on everyone around. "Iruka-sensai, may you check your holster."

Iruka-sensai puts his hand in his holster, only to take six kunai knives. Looking a bit puzzled, he asks me to explain how he has these kunai yet he gave us before the match.

"Simple. I put all of you in a genjutsu the moment you told the class about the match. My body is still paining from the trip so I figured that I'll rather put you all in a genjutsu. So that I didn't have to fight my opponent physically. What I didn't expect was the amount of chakra it will consume from me. You see I am from the Kurama clan, masters of genjutsu. I inherited the clan's kekkei genkai to its fullest."

Just then everything begins to phase out. My body gives up on me as I collide with the dirt ground. Damn, I used a lot of chakra for this genjutsu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor the Kurama clan. The only character I do won here (so far) is Yumi, who is my own pride and joy**

**A/N I made this Chapter longer. How you guyz don't mind. I'll write about more about the Kurama clan in the next chapter. **

_"__Wake up already. I know you awake sleepy head."_

"Leave me alone Sara," I protest. "These blankets are just too warm to get up from. It will be a crime to leave the warmth of these sheets."

_"__Have you asked yourself how you got here? Sara began raising a voice at me. "Last time I checked you decided to take a nap on the hard cold ground."_

"I was just tired for your information but you do have a point. Where am I and how did I get in bed?" I open my eyes to a dimly lit room. It doesn't look like I am in hospital or some kind of prison cell. Suddenly, my noise picks up a mouth-watery aroma. It seems someone or at least something is cooking. I get out of bed, careful to not make even a squeak. My swords are not here. Wherever I am, I should make sure to get out of here in one piece.

As I tiptoe along the corridor, I hear some movement in the next room. Sweat runs down my throat, the fear of being caught is ever so paralyzing. While I might not be an expert in taijutsu, if I just can get hold of an object such as a pan, I'll surely be able to defend myself. I slightly turn the door knob, just so that it opens without revealing my intentions to whoever is in here.

"Naruto! Stop cheating for once in your lousy life. Cards are meant to be played for fun and not to always be used as an excuse to be competitive." Barked a voice inside.

"Come on Kiba. You sounding more like Sakura, give me a break. We have been at it for hours now. I'm bored." Replied a familiar voice I heard before. It had to be Naruto.

"No one asked you to be here. After all Yumi-san is in our team and not yours."

"So what? He is part of our village last time I checked!"

'It seems the person you two are talking about has finally woken up."

"What you talking about Shino?" asks Naruto

Damn. No point trying to hide now. I fully open the door to see two unfamiliar faces and Naruto. The first one who catches my eye is Naruto. He hasn't changed one bit after the fight we had. But then I guess how could he? My eyes than land on a boy who is wearing sunglasses and has a sea-green jacket with a high collar on. Than on the right side, sitting on the opposite side of the table where Naruto is sitting is another boy, who has messy brown eyes and a red fang marks on both cheeks.

"You are awake!" Naruto exclaims, almost as knocking me off my feat. Still confused by the rather unwelcomed guest, it is now clear that I can cross kidnapping off my list. I still have so many questions to ask but I don't want to seem rude. I greet each one of them, making sure to smile to ease the tension on my part.

"You must be wondering where you are?" says Shino (I found out later his name) in a deep slow paced voice. I nod, curious in what he is about to tell me. He begins explaining of what happened after I fainted. It seems that I was taken to my new apartment to get some rest since the doctors believed that I had passed out due to fatigue. I slept through the entire day and next, missing out on the graduation day. It seems that I had been put in Kurenai-sensai team, Team 8, since she is the only shinobi in Konoha who practices in genjutsu. Besides me, Kiba, Shino and a girl named Hinata are also in the squad. We are the only squad that consists of four genins and a jonin in the history of Konoha.

My new teammates have been checking up on me ever since I passed out, coming to check on me during the day when they had free time. The door opens as Shino finishes off; Hinata comes in rather timidly as if she was expecting a mob to attack her.

"Oh, dinner is ready everyone," she says. Just before she closes the door, she notices me. "I didn't realize you awake, Yumi-san."

"Does that mean I don't have anything to eat because if that's the case I'll take Naruto's plate?" My stomach grumbles, trying to back up that motion. I wasn't joking one bit, all this sleep has made me hungry.

"What! Is that how you repay after I have been by your side ever since your were unconscious?" Naruto stands up protesting.

"That won't be necessary Yumi-san… I always make extra" Hinata says, calming down Naruto. Why would Naruto stay by my side even though he does not even know me? Whatever the reason, I'll find it out after dinner.

-Following Day-

Walking down the streets of Konoha in the morning is so peaceful. The morning rays caress my face, children play carelessly on the road and parents go running after their children, instructing them to come for breakfast. I miss the Land of Grass, my friends and Biscuit my little chubby dog. Life there was a bit peaceful; this moving from one village to the next is tiring. I hadn't gotten the chance to read the letter my Uncle left. I'm just a bit tired to be thinking about the expectations imposed on me by my Uncle.

I still have an hour left before I begin my first training with my new squad. Being a genin is alright, with the headband and stuff. Feeling up for training, I make my way to the training area and into the lush forest that surrounds it. Maybe spending a bit more time with 'nature' will help calm my nerves. As I am about to sit down on the grass, my ears pick up whistling sound.

Branches snap and before I even look for what might be coming in front of me my reflexes kick in. I leap to my right side and to my dismay; a kunai passes in front of me. Just as I think I'm out of the woods, I look up to see two other kunais coming at me. The first I don't even need to dodge since it poses no threat to me. Unfortunately it can't be said for the second. I draw my sword and swing it at the second kunai knife, deflecting its direction to the ground.

Who the hell is attacking me for doing nothing so early in the morning? I run to the direction I think the kunais originated, gripping my sword firmly in my right hand. Only to find a girl holding a large red scroll being surround by a sea of kunais. Judging by the scratches on her face and her deep panting, she must have been training. I walk up to her, cautious of the kunais that surround her.

"If you don't mind, may you please watch where you throw those kunais. One of them almost got me." There was no point of beating around the bush.

"What were you doing here in the first place at this time? Besides, if a stray kunai could hit you than you don't deserve to be called a shinobi." She says straightening her posture. It is than I notice her beautiful face, as though curved by angels. Her hair is tied into two buns besides her head. Is this what they mean by love at first sight?

"Ah…sure" _What am I saying! Get yourself together Yumi, for crying out loud_. "I mean, don't you know that kunais are sharp to be played by girls?"

"Girls are just as good as guys, even better. You just don't know what you talking about. 'Pretty boys' like you don't know how to even fight."

"You think I'm a pretty boy. I'm not sure to take it as a compliment or just plain insult."

"Ah, what I meant was… You won't be able to defeat me in a match. Naruto is careless, no wonder you won easily."

"Than I guess you can do a better job than him. Meet me here just before sunset to settle it than"

"Fine, just be prepared to be beaten by a girl." A grin appears on her face. I should stop staring at her lips right now before I do something I'll regret later.

By now I realized my hour had run out. If I didn't leave now, I'll be late for sure. And I don't want to make a bad first impression on my part.

"So I guess it's a date." I say running off. "I didn't catch `your name."

Tenten." She shouts as I lose sight of her as I enter the woods. I could have sworn she blushed. I hope she will be there before sunset. Something about her makes my heart skip a beat. How cliché I think about it now. Time to get my head back on the game, I wonder how my teammates fight. But all will be answered soon I guess.


End file.
